


Tough mudder

by FaintinDestruction



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, tough mudder, wet and dirty men being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:32:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaintinDestruction/pseuds/FaintinDestruction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean decides that it is time for some fun. Castiel has a hard time to get into it but Dean is helping a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tough mudder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stareena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stareena/gifts).



"Is it really necessary that I am part of this event, Dean?" Cas shifted on his feet and Dean responded by throwing blue shorts and a muscle shirt right in Cas' face who caught the clothes with a confused expression. 

The shirt looked way to big and he placed the clothes on the huge table in the main room of the bunker.

His frown pierced through Dean's back and the hunter turned, already in his own black shorts and he wore an orange colored bandage around his head. "I told ya that I need vacation and that's part of it. Come on. It's fun and Sam already abandoned me...doesn't want mud in his hair." the hunter chuckled. 

Cas looked at him and made a very human sigh. "I don't understand the purpose of this. I don't see entertainment in running in wet dirt." he still lifted the shirt again, holding it up with a disgruntled expression. 

"Like I said.. fun.. really ..it's a team sport and once you start you will see." Dean replied and packed a bag filled with clothes to change. "Also.." he pointed at the angel. "It's not only running in dirt. You fight fire and you climb up walls, you jump into water only to get dirty again. It's a pretty tough training." He patted his belly. "I could use it don't ya think." 

Cas blinked. "I don't mind your roundish midway." He stated which made the hunter blink.  
"Uh.. alright..." Dean turned to close his bag. 

The angel gave in and started to remove his coat and unbuttoned his shirt. He slid out of his shoes and the noise made dean turn again. "Dude! Just... change in your room." He rose a hand. "Or zipidi zap them on.. I thought you're charged again." Dean cleared his throat when his eyes caught skin through the open shirt. 

Cas frowned and looked down. "I.. assume I got used to save my energy." He replied and within a second he wore the blue shorts and the white muscle shirt which was really pretty loose on him. 

Dean stared for a bit too long because it was quite an unfamiliar view to see Cas' in this attire. "Uhm.. right.. It's one of Sam's shirts... but it will do it." He rubbed his neck when Cas caught his eyes. Dean was astonished that Cas was actually well built underneath the big coat and the suit. He had some nice runner legs, beefy thighs...

Some buff arms got visible through the relieving shirt and Dean had to force himself to focus on something else. He saw a bit of skin before but mostly in situations were he couldn't really /look/ "Well.. let's put the tax accountant stuff into your bag for the change later." His voice cracked a bit. 

Cas frowned and turned himself like he tried to see his own back. He felt strange without his usual clothes.  
He faced Dean again. "It is already done." He shrugged his head to Dean's bag on the table and another bag joined out of nowhere. "You seem nervous. Are you really sure we will have... fun?" Cas asked and took his bag from the table. 

Dean shook his head. "I'm not... nevermind.. let's go." He grabbed his bag and walked towards the stairs to the exit of the bunker. Cas was right behind him even though even his steps seemed uncertain. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a lot of yelling and shouts that were supposed to motivate the teams but for the angel it was just bobbery.  
Cas walked close to Dean and felt uncomfortable around all these strangers who behaved like they turn into animals. At least in his perspective. 

There was music and it smelled like wet dirt and sweat. It was hot that day and everyone was already playing with their water bottles. Dean smiled at him and used his elbow to punch his side. "I bet our team will win... Angelic powers are not doping right?"

The hunter grinned and Cas shook his head. "Wouldn't that be cheating?" he crooked his head with a little frown.  
"Nah" Dean only replied and walked a few steps ahead until he found the place where the teams got chosen. 

It took not long until they head a little team formed. There was a woman involved and two other man who seemed pretty motivated since they were yelling nonsense.  
It sounded like nonsense for the angel's ears but he could ignore it.  
The blonde woman appeared next to him and hooked her arm into his. "Heya!" She said and grinned.  
He turned his head and stared into the friendly face. "hello.." he replied confused.  
"I'm lindsay ..What's yar name?" She said, wobbling on her feet. 

"Castiel." he said and looked at dean who was chatting with the other men. 

"First timer?" She asked and still refused to move away from him. It confused him that those people didn't seem to mind to stay that close since Dean always reminded him not to step into people's personal space but maybe this was part of the game. 

"I was never part of this event before so...yes" He admitted and watched how her smile got wider.  
"Ya gonna have so much fun. Promise!"  
She patted his chest and walked back to the men while Dean returned, smirking widely but something in his gaze seemed off.  
"Already flirting?" the hunter said and rose a brow. 

Cas' eyes got wide. "No... if so I didn't realize that this was a flirtation." he said fast and looked at the woman.  
Dean laughed. "Yeah right.."  
The music seemed to lessen and a loud voice was explaining the rules and announcing the start up. Cas couldn't see the man who was obliviously using a microphone from somewhere. 

Dean grabbed cas by his arm and they followed the whole group to a place where everyone was waiting for the signal. It was constricting and the angel shifted uncomfortable on his feet while everyone was stretching and bending. A physical preparation for the start that he didn't need. 

"Dude, relax and get ready. You ..know what to do?" Dean asked and squinted against the sunlight.  
"I heard the explanation." Cas said stern, not sure if he was ready to ran down this path just to crawl and scratch his way towards the finish line. It felt too much like purgatory. He wondered if Dean was thinking the same. The hunter smiled at him and gave him a pat on his shoulder. "it's not about winning.. alright?" 

Cas crooked his head, confused but before he could reply, the siren announced the beginning. Dean gasped and started to run, his body was bend a bit. Cas blinked and finally realized he had to run too but only because Lindsay was shoving him from behind with a laughter. "Come on! Time to get dirty!" she yelled and passed him.  
He saw Dean looking at him over his shoulder. "Cas! Move your ass!" he yelled but his eyes were filled with joy. 

The angel managed to heighten his pace and caught off. The dirt was already crawling up his legs and the people around him made it worse. Dean was breathing hard and ran faster as soon Cas was on his side. "Told...ya.. it's.. fun.. " He panted and Cas felt not much exhaustion from this run. Of course not. "I'm dirty.." He looked down on himself while he almost stumbled on the wet mud. "Oh wait until we reach the crawl path." Dean chuckled and already bend deeper down and there it was... There was no way to run around it and there was water and mud everywhere. A robe and barbwire made sure that no one would jump over it. Cas breathed in and closed his eyes when he joined dean on the ground, feeling the mud surrounding him. It was a funny sensation. Dean was laughing and was knee deep in mud, using his arms to crawl forward. 

Cas was not that pleased, his shorts felt heavy and the mud was underneath the fabric by now. But he enjoyed Dean's bliss. It seemed to be worth it. He smiled and was still a bit behind so he used some of his inhuman strength to fight the inertia of the mud. He reached the checkpoint before Dean who cursed behind him. "I know what you did there!" he yelled but there was amusement in his voice.  
Cas stopped for a second when Dean's hand was on his shoulder who only used this moment to shove the angel to the side. "Dean." He squinted but was there a grin on his face? An unusual big grin. He followed Dean towards the waterhole and felt a bit of relief when the water was removing some of the mud. What he didn't expect was dean grabbing him suddenly to dip him underneath the water. Cas inhaled fast enough and even though he couldn't see dean underneath the dirty water, he sensed him and grabbed his legs to pull him down but just to lift him up again. They surfaced at the same time and dean was coughing and laughing. His wet face red and his freckled very prominent he suddenly stilled and stared at Cas. They stood close, their chests almost touching.  
Dean was starstruck for a moment. Cas was wet and his hair sticky, strains on his face and his lips shiny. His eyes bluer then usual through the wet lashes and the hunter swallowed down a big lump which was defiantly not made of mud. Water drops found a path down Cas's neck over his collarbone and Dean couldn't look away. he licked his lips nervously. He could see Cas's nipples through the shirt and while everyone else were passing him, they stood in the middle of the waterhole. Just staring.

Cas had to admit that he liked the look on dean's face right now even if he was not sure what was going on. He felt the need to reach out. Why? To ran his fingers through the wet short hair of the hunter? To remove the little spot of mud on Dean's cheek with his thumb. Caress his face... His hand lifted a bit.  
"HEY you to wanna make a picknic?" Lindsay ran between them and dean shrugged out of his state. 

The hunter ran a hand through his wet hair. "Right.. aw man I lost my hairband." He frowned and looked away from Cas.  
"Me too." Cas said and also tried to fix his hair which was pretty useless. "Let's go!" Dean yelled and was already fighting himself through the water again.  
Cas needed a longer second to focus until he followed.

They reached the end of the waterhole and he already smelled fire. He was not sure if he like it.  
Outside of the water they were back in the dirt and he stumbled towards Dean. There was fire blocking the sides of the path and he was glad that they didn't actually have to run through it even though the fires were close.  
Dean looked over his shoulder and shrugged his head towards the next checkpoint. There was a huge wall that they had to climb. The ground finally got a bit more dry maybe to have more grip to run. He knew what to do and ran passed Dean to actually ran up the wall with no effort and he gained a lot of approving yells. Yes. He was cheating.... He stood on the edge of the wall, looking down at dean who struggled to climb up. He slid down randomly and Cas moved down, lying on his belly and held out his hand.  
Dean tried to reach it and a few tries later he got a grip on Cas' wrist who pulled him up, again with now effort. Dean chuckled when he kinda ended in Cas' arms. "Saved me again huh?" He smiled. It was a warm smile in between the bliss. The adrenaline was clearly visible as well. "you're welcome." Castiel said low and was not sure if Dean could even hear it. He couldn't help but enjoy Dean's euphoria about this event and maybe even more. There was no worry, no pressure and no constant reminder of the mark that was not daring to interrupt this entertaining situation. Cas felt lucky about it. Maybe he needed a vacation as well but didn't know it. Burt maybe it was Dean who was acting like Cas wanted him to. Happy. 

Dean stood and stretched his neck. "Now that's gonna be the best part." he turned and pointed at the rope that was placed over another waterhole. There was a huge distance between the saving water and the rope and on the rope was bracket. "Come on tarzan!" he said and made a fast jump, grabbed the bracket and Cas could only watch how the hunter slid down on the rope with an euphoric yell. Dean ended in the water anyway but it really seemed like fun. 

Cas shook his head and smiled. He walked to another rope and enfolded the bracket with his fingers. He was unsure if the thing really could hold a person but everyone was using it. Since he was waiting for much too long, he didn't expect Lindsay to shove him from the edge. He lost ground underneath his feet and felt the urge to use his wings. Of course they wouldn't be of any use. His eyes got wide. He clawed into the bracket while sliding down but the rush of adrenaline from it gave him chills. He had to chuckle which turned to a laugh. It felt like flying. Not exactly like it but the rush was close enough.  
In the end he also landed in the water and dove a bit until he surfaced at the same spot where dean was waiting for him. He smiled widely at the hunter. "You are right. I enjoy this." he shook his head to get the water out of it and dean protected himself from the splash. The hunter giggled and clapped his hands. "Finally! Knew you would like it." 

Cas blinked and looked down, suddenly feeling shy but his eyes caught the people who were still running passed them. "You waited for me." He tilted his head. "Aren't you supposed to catch up?" he asked and Dean waved a hand at him while climbing out of the water. He reached out to help Cas stand.  
"Can't leave my Angel behind.." Dean blinked, realizing what he just said and blushed heavy which was hard to notice since his face was already red. "Uh.. well..don't mention it." He cleared his throat but Cas was the one blushing now.  
His angel. 

He held Dean's hand for far too long and let it go slowly before he straightened. "Thank you." He said low. Some people were shoving them to the side and dean roamed his eyes over the path. The Finish line was waiting for them and then there would be a big party, food, booze but somehow he didn't feel like leaving this moment. He faced Cas again. "Cas.. would you mind blinking us back to the bunker?" Dean said and lowered his head. 

Cas was confused now. "Why?" he looked around. They stood alone by now, everyone was already through the finish line. "I thought the purpose of this event is to reach the finish line? isn't that your main goal?" Cas asked stared into shifty green eyes. 

"Guess I found my main goal already.." Dean's voice cracked and a shy smile was on his face. "Come on. let's go home." Dean took Cas' hand. iIt was cold from the water but still there was some heat radiating from the angel. Something Dean always felt when he was close to him.

Cas' eyes grew wide, understanding the meaning of Dean's words and he smiled at him warmly. His Heart skipped a bit. A very human feeling and a pleasant warmth was rushing through him "Alright, Dean.." Cas replied and looked at their hands. He was about to focus when Dean interrupted him again. "But... don't zap yourself clean yet." The hunter grinned. "I have some other Ideas.."  
Cas frowned, unsure how to take this sentence. "You want stay covered in capot?" He said and Dean laughed. "No, but the bunker has a...huge bathtub.." Dean lifted a brow to underline his words and finally Cas understood, face bright red now. "Oh...." 

 

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't see any Fic about the tough mudder thingy and I had to write it. I have no clue if I get the event right but I tried. <3


End file.
